My True Feelings
by ShadowOfDarkness2004
Summary: They hide what they truly feel, and it builds up slowly, the emotions rising and spinning. But when two lovers are separated, and these feelings are set ablaze, the path of love and destiny becomes rougher then they believed. (Collaboration with ArrowBee!)


**Disclaimer:** **Nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Shadow: Hiya everybody! I am so sorry for the super late update! This is a collab with ArrowBee, and I'm very grateful to her for this! Oh, and sorry for making Takumi so OOC. Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **ArrowBee: Hiyo everyone! This is actually Shadow's work C: I feel very honoured being a part of this collab, especially when the plot was 100% Shadow :0 Please acknowledge Shadow as the creative mastermind of this story! I'm just a regular proofreading bean here~**

* * *

Chapter 1: What I feel

* * *

Usui Takumi entered Maid Latte, only to be greeted by cold amber eyes.

"You again?" Misaki hissed.

His lips twitched to form a smirk, annoying Misaki even more. Takumi's face and body told her that he didn't care, but inside he felt very different. It hurt him every time she did that. He cared for her and tried to do everything that he could, but she just didn't care. Takumi put on a poker face as she hesitantly came to take his order.

"I'm not hungry," he deadpanned.

"Stupid," scoffed the fuming maid. "Then why'd you even come here?"

It didn't take a genius to tell him that Misaki didn't consider him more than an alien stalker.

 _But why did she have to hate him?_

With no warning, tears welled in his eyes. Quickly wiping them away, he got up to go to the restroom.

Misaki entered the kitchen carrying a tray in her hands. She frowned.

 _'Something's_ _wrong with that idiot.'_

Her body and actions said otherwise, but Ayuzawa Misaki knew from the bottom of her heart that Usui Takumi wasn't just another creepy visitor. Her mouth would scream at him to leave, but her soul would long for his presence.

 _Loneliness._

That was Ayuzawa Misaki's companion without Usui Takumi.

Peeking around the curtain, Misaki was surprised. "Where did he go?" she wondered aloud.

"Where did who go?" squeaked the manager, quoting Misaki's words.

"N-Nothing! Sorry Manager!"

The thirty year old's response was on par with that of a high school girl's as she managed to fill the room with pink flowers. Obviously, it was _a moe_ moment.

Well, a _moement._

"Oh, are you talking about Usui-kun?"

Misaki was one to lie when it came to her feelings, but all she could do then was retreat to a hungry customer as she tried to stop the blush that tainted her cheeks.

* * *

Takumi looked at himself in the mirror; the person he saw there spun and blurred. Blinking once more, he frowned as he sighed, and with a heavy heart did he decide to return to his seat.

A single glance around the café told him that Ayuzawa was not present, and this single observation told him otherwise: there was no point in staying.

Clutching the door of the café open, he turned his head back one last time, only to see a small figure exiting the kitchen, a tray of food in her hands.

Amber orbs and emeralds met, but the latter chose to turn away, and Takumi was only a millimetre away from being out of the café when her voice filled the air.

"Wait!"

 _A plea._

That was all it took for everyone in the room to divert their attention from the food on their plates to the raven-haired, whose embarrassment was evident in the blush that masked her face.

The transient stares were soon ceased, and all eyes flitted back to the café's new Deluxe Moe Set, aiding Ayuzawa Misaki in wordlessly gesturing with her free hand that Takumi stay where he was.

Parading to her customer, Misaki placed the tray on the table, all the while keeping him from leaving by focusing her gaze at him. Takumi watched her every move as he closed the door, and was just as shocked as her demon president self would probably be if she had seen the young woman that was herself, walk all the way to the café's door, defining the term "uneasy" with every step that she took.

"Is something wrong?"

Ayuzawa Misaki looked up to see someone she barely saw. Not her perverted alien stood in his place, nor was the over-talented Class 2-2's diva standing there and smirking at her. There was Usui Takumi, and the worry in his eyes told her that it was indeed him and him alone, but this did not stop her from wondering if he really was being human right now, or if he was just a good actor.

It took all she had to deflate her ego and mutter his name in a low voice, her throat dry from the awkward situation that she threw herself in. "I-I want to talk a-about s-something."

He was unsure if his ears had betrayed him. Surely, his desire of talking to Ayuzawa had flown out of his control―did _she_ really _want_ to talk to him?

True emotions concealed, his lips morphed to a smirk, one which he knew she found rather irritating.

"I'm flattered, Ayuzawa."

Her agitation was forced down her throat with a shrug.

"Could you wait? Until my shift is over?"

He could only nod as she bowed and ran to the kitchen, and he could only watch too as she took his breath away with her.

* * *

Misaki's shift was over in a flash, and soon did she find her feet taking her to her rundown house; a particular blond whose company she enjoyed much more than she should trudged beside her, yet Misaki did not notice the pain evident on his strained face.

Silence enveloped their little promenade, mainly because no words flew out of her mouth, and so he thought it would be the best to do the same.

The blond's headache distracted him from realising that they were already outside the Ayuzawa residence, and the awkward clearing of her throat brought him back to his senses.

"My mom picked up an extra shift today, and my sister is spending the night at a friend's house, so..."

Usui Takumi would not have let such a chance to tease his cute maid pass by, but his pounding head rendered him speechless, and the blond was only left to nod at her gesturing him to enter.

Making themselves comfortable on her couch, Takumi decided to break the silence.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I―I... Well... I―I... You―"

Her stumbling over her own words was something that Takumi found endearing, and although the pain that he had to bear told him not to, he let out a loving chuckle.

 _Ayuzawa is cute, after all._

This action of his did not earn any appreciation from the raven-haired, however.

"Fine, then! I won't say anything, you idiot!"

Usui Takumi was unsure if it had just been the constant throbbing of his head, but he could have sworn seeing her relieved before she huffed a breath and looked away.

Maybe she really was angry, but Takumi made an oath to himself that awkward conversations would not be a barrier between him and his Ayuzawa.

Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around the girl, gently nuzzling his face in her warm neck.

Her protests and threats filled the air, but Takumi did not give in. He did not speak, nor did he do anything more than breathing a soft "No" into her skin; he waited for her heart to calm, and when she did did the boy feel the intensifying pain that resided in his temples.

 _There. It was there again._

"Usui, you're burning!"

Her screams were distant as he gazed at her ceiling, not even realising that he had landed on the floor with a thud.

Even with his visual impairment could Takumi process that the blurry sight in front of him was something his glasses could not correct, nor was it a figment of his imagination.

Ayuzawa's name was the last to echo in his head, before the fuzzy lines and the faraway cries turned black and silent―and Usui Takumi was far from consciousness when they did.

* * *

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest** _: Thanks for reviewing and I appreciate your opinion. Hopefully the ending will still be adorable XD_

 **Minniemiss123:** _Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story. Don't worry, Takumi won't be tired of Misaki. I'll try to update when I can but I'm happy you want to read more! Thanks!_


End file.
